There have been proposals heretofore to provide a gang tape dispenser as evidenced by the U.S. Patents to Thompson No. 259,438; Rosen No. 1,487,607 and Mariani No. 3,547,327. However, each of these prior constructions is subject to various disadvantages and shortcomings avoided by this invention. Mariani's dispenser is intended for use to serve the same general purposes as my dispenser. However, it is lacking in versatility and requires a multiplicity of separate severance components. There is no provision for clipping the dispenser to a workdman's clothing.